


Losing You

by MajorWeak



Category: Jason Walsh - Fandom, Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010), The Unusuals
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jason Walsh - Freeform, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Jeremy Renner - Freeform, Jeremy Renner Character Combinations, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, The Unusuals - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Violence, the town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

Losing You

Chapter One-

How did I get here? Holding a detective hostage, kept locked away and trying to figure out what the fuck I should do to him? Well that’s a good question but to answer that I’ll have to take you back, before all of this drama started; the good times.

Damn it was cold in Boston, it always seemed to be as of lately. The morning air looked like a plume of smoke that covered the streets. Not a soul out at this time of morning, or not anyone that’s fucking sane anyway. A pair of jeans and a thick coat tugged tightly around was always the best way to keep warm, aside from a fireplace of course. Another early morning that was accompanied by a light jog that would be a warmup compared to the rest of the workout; you had to keep fit to be in this line of work. That’s her, the criminal, the one jogging down the street in a pair of track pants that had a decorative four leaf clover along the pant leg. Short brown hair with headphones in her ear’s, covered in numerous tattoos and a lot of them indicating her pride of being a Boston born Irish.

She never wore joggers, not even on her morning runs or her workouts; always had to be a pair of fucking combat boots. Who needed coffee when you had a buzz of coke running through your veins, the reminder of last night’s binge still stinging your head or the energy of an adhd kid who’s had too much fucking sugar? That’s how most nights were spent though, drinking and doing lines of coke, smoking weed through a makeshift bong in her apartment and if not her apartment or at some bar or club than at his place. This woman was paired up with no one other than Charlestown’s biggest criminal, James ‘Jem’ Coughlin. A Boston boy at heart, a real fucking tough guy that had a take no shit attitude that was on twenty four seven, seven days a week. Neither of the two gave a shit about much else except their crew of friends, each other, money and of course, drugs.

After the morning workout, it was a usual morning filled full of the same thing. A hot shower to help her sweat out the remainder of drugs and alcohol in her system and then a big breakfast before she took off to meet none other than the town’s leader in crime, Fergie, who ran every single aspect of the criminal underworld in Charlestown. She received the details for her next job and it was the same as always. Fergie always wanted her to work with the others but she felt that she worked better alone, that way if something went wrong, the fuck up would be because of her and her only and she didn’t have to fucking lose her temper over it and cop some bullshit off of Fergie, or worse, end up in jail. Her eyes were big and blue, the type that caught you off guard and could make a man weak at the knees. On the way out her eyes averted to Jem, who was walking in and her lips twitched upward and into a smirk. Jem could never resist that, could never resist her.

They both grew up in Charlestown; both went to the same school and got kicked out together too. The two were fucking inseparable their whole lives. They were also the most toxic couple you would ever meet and yet neither of them suited anyone else better. The two were always arguing, fighting; physical and mental abuse always hurled between each other but the make-up sex was always worth it. So she passed by Jem, giving him her ‘fuck me’ eyes and that was always enough to drive Jem stir crazy, distract him from his task at hand. That task was to be briefed and know what the fuck they were doing on their next job, sat down between Doug, Gloans and Dez. His leg bounced, anticipation curling his stomach and twisting his mind; all the things he wanted to do to her, all the things he was going to do to her just the second he had her all to himself. The second that they were finished in the back room was the same second that Jem practically ran from the room and out the door, straight into his pride and joy; his flamer.

She walked in her door, straight to the bottle of Jameson that was half full and sat on the counter, not bothering for a cup. Her thin lips curled around the top of the bottle to take a long swig from the Irish whiskey. The mouthful went down nicely, the liquid warming from her mouth and right down to her stomach where it rested. The door bursts open and in comes Jem, taking the bottle from her hands so that he could pin her between himself and the counter. His lips turned up into a hungry grin, like a wolf that had caught its prey. Neither of them said a single thing, nor did they need to; they both knew what was going to happen next. His thicker lips crashed hard against hers and his calloused hand sat the bottle of Jameson back down on the counter. Jem had no intention of letting her go and he had no intention of being anything but dominant; that proved with the way his tongue slipped into her mouth and dominated her own.

Jem tasted of stale cigarettes and alcohol and she of whiskey, cigarettes and sugar. His rough hands were greedy on her body, travelling along her sides and then down to her hips, fingertips dug in deep enough to leave his fingerprints; a sweet reminder that would linger tomorrow. Roughly and quickly he had removed her jeans, one quick and swift movement that had them on the floor with her boots. As if toying with his prey, he stood back and let his hungry eyes devour her half naked body. His teeth sank into his lip as he stepped forward and removed her panties, a hard bulge in his jeans and a devilish smirk on his lips. Slowly and teasing were his movements as he dragged his fingertips over her thighs, squeezing them in his hands before they moved to her ass and pulled her closer to him. Jem was going to make her squirm, remind her that she belonged to him and no one else, leave marks where everyone would see; a warning that if anyone touched or so much as tried anything with her that he would kill them without hesitation.

Jem’s head dipped down between her thighs, his green eyes lingering on her blue eyes as his tongue flicked out and over her swollen clit; loving that sweet moan that was pulled from her throat. He let his teeth graze over the bundle of nerves and then gave a soft nip, watching as her body jolted and listened as she gasped. He licked long lines from the slit of her pussy and right up to that little nub, swirling his tongue in painfully slow circles while two of his knobby fingers eased their way into her slick slit. He could have her like this all day, driving her crazy and keeping her on edge over and over again. Jem would have if they both had the time and it was because they didn’t that he wanted to make her cum quick and hard, screaming his name as he held her body down. His fingers finally started moving back and forth, the tips crooked up so they brushed against her g-spot. He could already feel her body tensing up, feel her walls pulling him deeper inside and feel her sweet juices pooling over his fingers and hand. He swirled his tongue in fast but tight circles, pushing his fingers deeper and faster, listening to those sweet and tender moans. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans and pushed his hips forward; getting some much needed friction between the tip of his cock and the jean fabric. She screamed out his name as she came, her walls clenched around his two fingers and her back arched up off of the counter, not stopping his movements until she had completely ridden it out. He licked up her cum and sucked the juices from his fingers; a soft hum played at his lips. She caught her breath back before she got down off the counter and stood in front of Jem, her smaller hands pushing him back so he was leaning against the counter. She sank down onto her knees in front of him, her mouth immediately moving to the bulge in the crotch of his jeans; smirking when she licked him through the fabric. Jem hissed before his teeth sank harshly into his bottom lip, hands moving behind him and resting against the counter. She was a tease and she slowly tugged his jeans down and around his ankles; his thick and rather large cock sprung up.

She sucked expertly on the tip of his cock and that caused Jem’s lips to part into the perfect ‘O’ shape. Curses left his mouth as he watched her, his cock throbbing as she took him mostly all the way in and dragged a loud and ragged moan from him. His stomach constantly tensed as the pleasure of her mouth sucking him tight and her tongue swirling around him had started bringing him closer to cumming. He felt his balls tighten and his hands clutched to the counter top, his hips bucking and his breath stuck in his throat as he came. Thick and long spurts shot into her mouth and painted her tongue white, loud moans left his lips and his hips twitched twice before his breath came back to him. She happily swallowed his cum and then stood back up, capturing his lips in her own for a short but sweet kiss.

Jem’s lips tingled and he watched her ass as she walked into the bathroom and he wanted nothing more than to follow her right in there and fuck her until she couldn’t remember her name but they both had stuff to do; to get ready for their jobs. She showered and then left for the hotel she would be staying at and Jem did the same thing. Regardless of how bad for each other they were on any given day, they always missed each other when they were separated, especially before a job. Jem cleaned the guns and made sure they were all good to go and she did the same thing, almost like they were running by the same schedule, just from two different places. The two of them then called it a night but not before talking to each other for a quick minute over the phone, making sure that they told each other that they loved one another. The alarm in the morning was loud and it was barely bright out but that meant it was preparation time; scrubbing down in the shower and then changing into the set outfit for their jobs. Jem’s was a Boston Police Department uniform and hers was a security guard for a small but profitable bank.

She had her getaway out the back and a second one parked a few blocks over, never needing much time for a getaway because she was always quick on her feet. She pulled her mask on before she entered in the back of the small establishment and was quick to lock the bank down, making sure that her usual procedure was followed through, always the same and never different. Phone’s out and put into a container that was then flooded with water, then came the time lock, making sure the manager sorted that out while she watched the small amount of people in the bank, telling them that if any of them moved than she would blow them all up; that scared the absolute fuck out of them and kept them too scared to try a damn thing. Jem’s job was going extremely well and he’d almost gotten away with it too but that no good fucking fed, Frowley had found out his attire cover and hunted him down like a dog. She had heard the drama when she got in her car and made her getaway, the comms were on fire with what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

Little did she know that Doug had just fucking stood by and watch the whole thing unravel and neither did she know of some new Detective that was transferred from New York; detective by the name of Jason Walsh, not that she knew it yet. She didn’t bother getting to her second getaway car; instead she went to the scene of the crime and had just gotten out of the car when the unexpected happened. Just as she got out and drew her gun she saw Jem come around from the mail boxes he was sitting behind, guns drawn and ready to fire. Before she could get a shot off the fed had started firing off shots and then the whole force. The kill shots came from Frowley and Walsh and she froze in her spot; her finger squeezed the trigger, firing off two shots into two officers that were still firing at Jem. She was shot in the shoulder and then tackled to the ground by Frowley, kicking and screaming.

“Jem! Jem no, fuck… Y’motherfuckers, y’motherfuckers… I’ll fucking kill you!”

She was caught red handed and arrested; the bag of money from her job still in the car and not to mention the guns and her mask that she had used. She was truly screwed but she didn’t care, Jem was dead and her whole body was numb, like her soul had left her body. Time felt like it was going slow and she could feel blood running down the side of her face from when Frowley had slammed her face into the concrete. So there she was, sat at a table in an interview room, hands chained to the table like a dog at a pound. She stared at the table, only able to think about Jem, about their last moments together and the last words they said to each other.

“Two for the price of one, must be our lucky day, wouldn’t you say Detective Walsh.”

Frowley’s words were nothing more than a muffled sound, through one ear and out the other. She put up with their talking, being able to block it out until they brought up Jem. Her fingers started tapping the table, a temper, no, a rage started building inside her, like a fire with an endless amount of fuel keeping it lit. She jumped up in her seat and leaned over the table, right in Frowley’s face and her chair kicked back against the wall.

“Ya’ a fucking dead man fed an’ it’s only a matter’ a time.”

She never bothered giving a story, she didn’t even make a plea, didn’t bargain for less time. Regardless of how much her lawyer begged her to try and make an effort, she refused to. She was sentenced to ten years without bail and she did her time; worked out every day and planned her revenge on the two that took Jem’s life. Every day was spent making her better; physically and mentally, all in the name of revenge. She came out stronger than ever and mentally prepared for a war. Her tattoos now ranged from her neck and all the way down to her feet, who ever said that prison tattoos weren’t good? Hell, these looked like they had been done professionally at a shop. The first thing she did was light a cigarette and then catch a cab home and by home, it was Jem and Doug’s old three story house. Doug had pissed off to Florida and god only knew where Krista and Shyne were. It felt odd walking onto Jem’s floor and then into his living room, especially since it was boarded with yellow police tape and that he wasn’t there; he never would be. She moved around his apartment, looking at all of his things, still in the same place it was ten years ago when she saw him last.

She ripped the yellow tape from around the apartment and threw it in the trash. She sucked down a deep breath and walked into his bedroom, dropping her bag of items on the floor. It still fucking smelt like Jem, like he was just sitting on the edge of the bed a few minutes ago, like he was never taken away from her. She could see her and Jem lying in bed, her asleep and Jem watching her, whispering the sweetest of things to her. She shook her head and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower, long and warm as the water soothed her aching muscles. She couldn’t stand to look in the mirror, to see a new reflection, the old one was Jem standing behind her, green eyes narrowed as his chin perched on her shoulder and his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She remembered the image as she walked into his room, drying herself off before she pulled on a clean pair of her jeans, tight but the crotch dropped; the ultimate pair of jeans in her opinion. A black tee and then Jem’s Irish Boxing sweater was pulled on over the top and then finally, after waiting ten years, her combat boots.

Her hair needed a cut and that’s where she went after splashing on some of his cologne, straight to a hair dresser, the one she used to frequent before her arrest. It was quiet around town now, Dez and Gloans were dead, Jem was dead and Doug was in Florida living low. She had her hair cut back to its usual length, short but not too short. She paid the man who welcomed her back home, though it hardly felt like fucking home anymore, not since the Fed had decided to stay in town with the new detective. She got in Jem’s flamer outside and drove down to the station, parking the opposite side of the road and not too far down from it. Who else would be outside chatting to some other cop than Jason Walsh, that motherfucker. She pressed the button on the door to wind the window down halfway, Jem’s sunglasses blocking the sun from her eyes but not the view of Walsh. She watched as the cop he was talking to had pointed to her and then Walsh as he gave the officer a nod and approached the car; cocky as he strides over. She never took her eyes off of him and her teeth grit as he finally came to a stop in front of the car.

“I see you’re finally out. Anything I can help you with or are you just going to sit there all day watching?” Jason was confident with his words, like he wasn’t scared when he should be shitting in his fucking pants, especially given her reputation.

The woman shrugged effortlessly as her fingers brought a cigarette up to her lips, her lighter in the other hand now lighting the smoke. She took a long and deep drag of the stick and then blew the plume of smoke out the window and right into Walsh’s face, causing him to cough and get irritated.

“Right, please step out of the car.”

Proud of her actions with a devilish grin on her face as she stepped out of the car, moving the cigarette back up to her lips. Walsh proceeded to check her for drugs or weapons and then did the same to her car and she watched with an ‘eat shit’ grin the whole time.

“You can get back into your car now and you can leave before I charge you.”

Walsh stood and watched as she got back into the car and listened to the car purr to life, though she didn’t move or have any intention to just yet. She wound the window the rest of the way down and tipped her sunglasses down so she could look Walsh in the eyes.

“Walsh, I’m going t’take everythin’ ya’ love and destroy it righ’ in front o’ya eyes.”

With those few words and a smirk that could kill, she sped off and left the Detective standing there to let those words settle in his head. Walsh watched her and tossed his empty coffee cup from a nearby Starbucks in the trash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

The woman pulled up out the front of their old local bar, walking in like nothing had changed, as if the town was still the same old way that it used to be. Barney, the bartender, same guy that had been working there ten years ago, just older and now sporting grey hairs and a small goatee. She sat at the counter and then had a look around, scanning the place for old faces, half expecting to see the crew sitting at their old table. She frowned and then turned back to look at Barney, the old man now the only familiar face around this fucking dead ass town. 

“Bout time you got out, Town ain’t been the same since losing the guys and you getting locked up.” Barney spoke as he poured a beer from the tap and set it down on the counter top. A Budweiser, Jem’s favorite beer, he spoke again. “It’s on the house.” She took the beer, thinking about slamming it back and couldn’t, not while she had work to do and not while she wanted to stay clear headed. She did order another three though and carry them over to the table, sitting them in front of their old seats. There were still two beers missing and they would be added soon enough, soon as they were all reunited again. She left them on the table and looked at the old carvings for a moment before she walked halfcocked back to the counter.

“Know where I can find Krista?” The question had been lingering in her mind ever since she got out, wanting to know if the bitch was even still alive or had ended up dusting herself to an overdose. The next words shocked her to her core and ignited a rage inside her stomach, curling and pitting it to the point of a churning sickness. “Krista shacked up with that Fed guy, what’s his name ahh… Frawley, that’s it. Lives on the skirts of Charlestown now, some big two story with a big yard.” Her fist slammed down against the counter and her feet bolted out the door before her brain could register what was even happening. That same rage had taken her to the skirts, looking for a double with a big yard and she didn’t know where to fucking start because they were everywhere around the skirts, yuppies that know nothing about the town, it’s culture or past. She kept her eyes out and by dumb luck had saw Krista out of the corner of her eye. Pulling curbside and switching off the ignition, she watched from the car. Kris looked good now, like she was off the dust and clean. She saw Shyne, taller and verging the age of twelve, carrying groceries while Krista got a baby boy out of the car, at least two or three years old.

She didn’t even think, just stepped out of the flamer, pushing keys into her pocket as she walked across the street and to a mortified Krista who handed the baby over to Shyne, shushing them inside. “You ain’t welcome here Shiv, leave us alone, alright.” Krista’s voice was almost shaky, a croak, as they left those pale pink, think lips, ones that used to wrap around anything for a price. No one had called her ‘Shiv’ in years, the last that did was Jem, maybe a few spoke about her in prison using the nickname but no one ever called her by it.

Shiv loosened her shoulders like she was going to lunge straight for Krista but she didn’t though she didn’t. “Hear ya’ fuckin’ shacked up with that Frawley now. That his kid too, t’little guy, what’s his name?” Krista didn’t say a damn thing, she just started backing away and retreating for the house, getting to the door as another car pulled up, door slamming shut and footsteps coming behind the woman and gripping her arm. A thankful Krista retreated inside the house and closed the front door, keeping it locked on one of those chains that only give the door a small gap when opened.

Frawley turned her around to face him and she saw red, wanting to put him in the curb and leave him for dead. “I heard you were out, didn’t think you would be stupid enough to come here though. You go home, wherever that is now and you stay the hell away from me and my family, understand.” His words were a threat but an empty one to her, especially given her state of mind right now.

“They ain’t ya’ family, that right there is my family. Don’t get too used to ya’ life of luxury here, Fed, I’m gunna take everythin’ from ya’.” Shiv smirked right in his face and spat at his feet, looking him right in the eyes as she backed away to Jem’s flamer. The car purred to life and slowly drove away, making sure Frawley got the message loud and clear. She was steaming with anger and drove back down to her now new home. She parked the car on the curb and then made a few calls from a phone booth a few blocks over to line a few things up; some untraceable guns and some dust to help her get wired. She then proceeded to the meet point away from prying eyes and made the switch of cash to a bag of her wanted items.

Shiv did the lines of coke right off of her hand with a rolled hundred dollar bill, quickly getting back home to give the guns a thorough clean. She had plans but to make those plans fall into place and set everything up, the way she would for any other job. She spent hours setting it up, making calls to the bar to have a fake alibi set in place and have Barney screw up the surveillance cameras and all for a good price too. She also made a few calls to inquire about Duggy’s whereabouts but they all turned up empty leads. She sighed and sat back in her chair, letting the buzz of coke work its way into her system and wire her right to the core. Suddenly, like fireworks, she sprung to her feet, feeling an unexplainable amount of energy and hype running through her veins. She headed outside and watched the sun finally set and the darkness finally work its way in. A shit eating grin spread across her face and she moved inside to get prepared, scrubbing down in the shower and dressed in all black. The woman took all the shortcuts to the skirts and found Frawley walking out to his car, probably on call for work. Fucking Fed. Her gloved hand pulled a gun from the waistband of her black jeans, the serial number scrubbed and the gun shimmering black under the moon’s reflection. She whistled loudly and drew Frawley’s attention, the gun going off; pop, pop, pop. Capped Frawley in the chest three times, watched him fall to his knees and back and on to his back, blood seeping from his chest like a wine bottle that had been tipped over and spilt.

Shiv left once she saw Krista run out and attend to Frawley calling for an ambulance and then looked around, hoping to see the gunner. The woman left, dumped the gun and clothes under Charlestown Bridge and then changed into her spare clothes, looking around and making sure that she wasn’t being tailed. She made quick leeway of getting back to the bar, old faces giving knowing nods as she sat down at the counter, counting down the time it would take for the police to be on her tail and slapping handcuffs on her wrists. She then ordered a whiskey straight and another, one, two, three down. She was still buzzed from the coke and that mixed in with the alcohol was making her all types of fucking crazy in the head, already wanting to go and put Walsh in his grave. The door slammed open and Shiv turned in her seat and there he was, Jason fucking Walsh and his squad of goons, approaching her with guns drawn and cuffs in Walsh’s hands.

“Woah, t’fucks goin’ on here?” Shiv spoke, playing the innocent and unknown suspect card, hands raised in the air before her face was slammed down and against the counter. Walsh pulled her arms tight behind her back and cuffed her wrists hard, knowingly to piss her off. “Awright, we havin’ a party or somethin’ I ain’t know about, Detective.” Every word was laced with sarcasm, so much so that is was driving Walsh insane, already wanting her back behind bars.

“Siobhan, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of one Adam Frawley.” Walsh carried on with his talk and read the woman her rights and Barney flared up from behind the bar counter. ‘She was here all night, since early afternoon, drinking away and having a chat with everyone, just catching up. You can’t arrest her for something she didn’t do, Detective.’ His voice was calm and soft, like a fucking a grade actor giving his best performance for an Oscar and he fucking deserved it too.

Regardless of the vouch of her whereabouts, she was still taken down to the station, photographed and every single tattoo that she had. She was then swabbed for DNA and taken to a room, hands cuffed to the table and legs chained to the seat. She continued her act, deserving an Oscar too for her brilliant performance. Shiv sat silently and watched Walsh place down photos in front of her, crime scene photos and even Frawley’s gunshot wounds. “Frawley is in critical condition, he’ll be lucky if he makes it out alive. He’ll be in surgery for a little while longer but they don’t think he is going to make it though.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

A shrug left her shoulders effortlessly as he sat down opposite her, his blue specked eyes narrowing as they zoned in on her like she was his prey. “Want to give me your alibi, so we can check it, find a fault and then put you away. Third strike so you’ll be down for the death penalty this time, then its fucking bye to the old town, no more criminals left running around trying to hold banks up and boost cars.” His grin was cocky, so sure that he had her pinned, that he would be able to break her when not even Frawley himself could do it. “Or do you need your lawyer? Because whatever you say here can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

Another shrug, “T’start off, Barney was right. After payin’ you a visit I went and saw Krista, she wasn’t happy t’see me but I don’t blame ‘er.” Blue hues looked around the room and then a laugh filled the room, her laugh. “Nice paint job, do t’place up since I was in here.” A shake of her head and a nod. “I then went to Barney’s bar after Frawley threw a threat at me. Just decided to have a few drinks and catch up, hear what’s been goin’ on since I been gone. It’s been a while, so ya’ can’t really blame me for wantin’ t’know.” Another shrug and a small yet innocent smile. “Y’can check my alibi, I ain’ done nothin’ wrong ‘ere.” Shiv sat back and kept her mouth shut, not giving him another word to go on.

An irritated looking Walsh scoops up the photos and storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. His surety had been torn down piece by piece and the waiting room outside was full of the people from the bar, giving statements one by one, the town’s only stand up faces that were left. Of course she was cleared, what else could they do with no witnesses that saw her at the scene, no DNA and a dozen witnesses who put her at the bar at the time of the crime. She walked out halfcocked and smirking to herself, making sure her shoulder bumped Walsh’s on the way out of the station, a hint of guilt coming out in those fucking blue eyes of hers. She walked straight back home, to Jem’s old place and found a note under the door and read over it.

“Kid,  
Heard you finally got out and I also caught word that you were looking around for me, not sure if it’s to catch up or to find out what’s been happening. Shit Shiv, everything has changed, the town ain’t the same as it used to be, all the yuppies building up the town to this new rich fucking neighborhood, trying to flood all the originals out, not that there are too many, or not any that were fucking original busters anyway. I heard that Fed stuck around, shacked up with Krista and gave her another kid, little boy.. named after Jem, fucking James Coughlin Jr. After all she’s done, y’know she was the one that got us pinched, told Frawley what we were doing and when we were doing it. Got her own brother killed and then sticks around town thinking that she is top shit. Sorry for the rant, kid, just pisses me off. I’m glad you’re out, you should have just bounced and left the town before you got the pinch but you didn’t, it’s all in the past now anyway. I’ve been keeping tabs on the place, keeping up with what’s going on, I sometimes find myself missing the place, the fucking bar, all of us sat around that carved up table.  
Anyway kid, you’ll see me again soon,  
This side or the other.”

Shiv took the note and burnt it, not wanting to leave it behind for those fuckers to get, so they could trace it and pinch him. Shiv wanted that pleasure, to fucking put Duggy through hell for just standing around, watching that whole action take place. It burned inside her and pure anger took over her as her body turned and her fist went through the wall, through to the other side. She pulled it out of the wall and then washed off her bloody knuckles, wanting Duggy just as bad as she wanted Frawley and Walsh. Her next move was to take out Walsh but she wanted to wait until she caught word that the Fed didn’t make it out of surgery, that’s when she would make her next move, execute her master plan. First she wanted to see Duggy, cap that motherfucker and leave him lying in the gutter in a pool of his own blood, leave him to a gutless and painfully slow death, a coward death for a coward man. With the envelope of the letter still on the kitchen counter, she quickly searched it for any hint of where Doug might be, trying to remember if he ever mentioned going somewhere special but her brain was so fucked up and fried from all the drugs that it ended up taking her an hour to figure it the fuck out. She burnt the envelope and then packed a bag, sneaking out through the back of the house and started her trip to Florida, ‘This side or the other’ was the giveaway, the argument he had with Jem and the letter he left Claire Keesey.

She made sure and kept checking that no one was following or tailing her and even when she knew nobody was, it didn’t help ease the thought and fear that she might just be wrong. The only problem with going to Florida was that she then had to find Doug, not hard but not easy either. He would be somewhere isolated away from the public which meant that he wouldn’t be near any towns or highways, leaving behind cabins or lake houses. The fucking luck she had, the fucking luck. First attempt at trying a lake house was the same time that Doug opened the door. His hair was a little longer than usual, a beard on his face, long cargo shorts and a light cream colored button shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He stood there, pale faced like he’d seen a ghost and he sure as hell hadn’t expected her to turn up at his door just two days after she had read the letter. The woman pushed passed him and inside the house, looking around, a fucking lonely looking place, isolation, where the fuck was the joy or fun in that.

“So while I been in the can thinkin’ ‘bout takin’ out m’revenge on the fucks that took Jem and the boys, y’been here in fuckin’ loner city doin’ fuckin’ nothin’.” Her words were venomous, spat like fuel thrown on a fire. “Ya’ just fuckin’ stood there’ an’ watched Duggy, didn’t do a fuckin’ thing to try and help him, t’save him. Fuckin’ coward.” She wasn’t even going to let him get his own words in, she would and did continue to put him up on the line and leave him up there flagged as a coward, as a lying snake in disguise. “He was ya’ brother ya’ lonely fuck!”

Doug’s mouth opened, making the punch that had connected to his mouth, that much more painful, knocking him back. A loud ‘The fuck’ slipped from his lips as the back of his hand ran smoothly across his lip and swept up the blood from the stinging cut. “I couldn’t do a fucking thing, kid, he was pinned down and you saw that.” He shook his head and ended up getting hit again and before he could speak, punches were rained down upon him like a fucking storm raging outside. She didn’t stop until his body was limp and near lifeless, then dragged outside and ‘Bang,’ the loud crack of the gun echoed from miles away. She dragged him all the way to the nearest highway, leaving him lying in the gutter, squirming and struggling for air. A bottle of bleach came out from her bag and the contents were poured over Duggy, killing any DNA she may have left. She repeated this action at his lake house and then made a call in to the police, reporting a shooting and a man lying in the gutter on the highway.

It was all down to reason here, Duggy could have changed his fate had he made an attempt to help Jem. She bleached up everything in sight and changed her clothes, bleaching the bloodied ones too and none the less because they weren’t hers, stolen from someone’s clothesline along the way. It took her a day to get back home and she went straight for a shower and then straight to bed, sleeping right through to the early hours of the next morning. A loud knock and ‘Police, open up,’ woke her from the deep sleep she was in. Dressed in Jem’s track pants and one of his sweaters, she tiredly made her way downstairs and to the door, opening it to see Walsh standing there, a search warrant in his hands and a parade of police officers behind him. She waved them in and just sat on the couch, slouching into it and tipped her head back to rest against the back of it, tired eyes half closed, still watching them to make sure that they didn’t plant some bullshit evidence.

“Don’t go messin’ t’place up, awright. M’too tired for that shit.” As she spoke, she felt a presence standing in front of her, Jason Walsh of course, hands in his pant pockets. Looking stern with his head halfcocked to the side as he observed her, the way she just really couldn’t give a fuck had him thinking that she really didn’t care about anything now that she didn’t have Jem and it was because she didn’t have anything to lose. “Just gunna watch me or ya’ gunna go off explorin’ and do ya’ job?” Her voice was a quiet murmur before her eyes opened full and she sat up straight.

“Douglas McRay got himself killed, beaten half to death and then shot in the stomach, left to bleed out like a pig in the gutter.” Not a flinch, not a single word or reaction from her. “Adam Frawley didn’t make it, died a few hours ago.” Again, no interest whatsoever. “You really don’t give a shit what happens to you, do you?” He was trying, some sort of reaction or some conversation from her but he was still getting nothing from her, no matter how hard he had tried. Walsh gave up with trying and finished doing this search and getting it over and done with, which didn’t take long at all given that there was nothing to find in the house, nothing new anyway. Same old stuff, no food but plenty of alcohol and an empty bin. 

An effortless wave was thrown at Walsh and his goon squad as they left her house empty handed, feeling crushed on the inside but never one to admit it. Now that she had confirmation that Frawley was dead, she could move on with her next part of the plan, Jason Walsh, time to take that motherfucker down. She pulled herself to her feet and peeked out the window, watching the police leave though not trusting that she wouldn’t have a tail with the carnage that was starting back up as of recent. She showered and changed into some jeans and a black tee, paired with her combat boots. She went outside and got her stash gun that she had hidden in a bag outside and tucked the gun in the waistband of her jeans, pulling her shirt down over the top. Then she did the last of her coke, setting the lines up on the table before she then snorted them one after the other and sunk back onto the couch, head tipped back and mouth parted open as her eyes closed. She felt the haze work its way through her body and then hit her like a truck, a complete transformation to her previously tired state. She some work around the place, cleaning up Jem’s old basement shed, chains and a chair bolted to the floor, ready to take this guy out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

Days passed, setting up this plan so it worked out perfectly and ended with the perfect take, Jason Walsh bleeding out painfully slow, a torturous event to be had. She was waiting outside the station in some stolen car, following Walsh as he left and made a stop on the way back to his apartment, taking him in the car park of some shitty convenience store. Knocking him out and shoving him into the trunk of his car, keeping his gun under her leg as she drove back to her three story house, taking him straight to the basement shed and locking him down in the chair. A splash of water is what woke Walsh up, cold fucking water and he groaned as his eyes opened and blinked a few times, blood slowly trailing down underneath his right eye. Shiv was leant against a support beam in the wall, arms folded over her chest as she watched the Detective, struggling and cursing as he watched her, watching him. She walked over to him, crack, crack, crack, the sound of her fists coming down repeatedly on his face, splitting skin and leaving blood trickling.

“Told ya’ Walsh, I ain’t jus’ gonna let you walk around like ya’ own this joint.” The woman walked circles around the chair, shit eating grin and a sparkle in those blue specked eyes of hers. “Gonna take that wife a yours next, then that boy ya’ got over in Manhattan law.” Those words pricked his skin as they were spoken in his ear. The torture had begun, using his family to get in his head and mess him up before the physical side came to it, the beating started and loud howls left the man’s lips with each blow, with each shock of electricity that the Taser sent flowing through his veins.

“You fucked up, you really did. Frawley, he’s alive, got a bug on my phone so now he knows where I am.” Walsh laughed sickeningly and gave his own grin, watching her try and get a read, see if he was just calling her bluff. “Think I’m joking? You shot him three times, one just under his sternum and twice in the left side of his shoulder but your mistake was that he was vested up. Only one bullet hit him, so we got you sprung here, outside, there’s going to be a fleet of police ready to haul your ass back to jail!” Her spine tingled, goosebumps coated her skin, these motherfuckers had been playing her the entire time, had been right onto her. This didn’t do anything to her job, taking Walsh down was still on and no one would stood that, not Frawley or even god himself.

“Guess I’ll just ‘ave t’kill you quicker.” Her gun cocked and the cold barrel pressed against the back of his head, hard enough that he was sure there would be a permanent imprint if he ever made it out of this alive. ‘Don’t do it kid, it’s not too late.’ She grits her teeth and looked up at Frawley, alone and his arm out of his sling, gun drawn and aimed at her. “Ya’ pull that trigger..” She cuts herself off and shakes her head, seeing Jem die in front of her eyes like it was happening right now, teary eyed as she looked back up at Frawley. “You two motherfuckers… Fuckin’ shoot me fed ‘cause I’m gunna kill this fucker anyway, you two took the only thing that mattered.” A sniffle and then a low growl to clear her throat. 

This situation was quickly getting out of hand and Frawley knew he had to defuse this before it blew up in his face. “Coughlin was an idiot; he wasn’t going back to jail. You still have a chance to do good here, Siobhan. Don’t make the same mistake that Coughlin made; think about what you are doing.” Her right hand squeezed the gun tighter, her temper quickly rising but the tears still falling down her face. She could only think about Jem, about making this right and doing the job, that’s what Jem would do, he would fight for her, do the job even if it killed him, hell, he’d rather be dead if he didn’t have her and she knew it. “Come on, kid, put the gun dow…”

She spoke again. “Shut t’fuck up! Or I’ll blow his fuckin’ brains out.” Get your fucking head together and get this fucking job done. It’s time to get home, to see Jem. Her finger squeezed a little tighter on the trigger, not tight enough to shoot but enough to get Frawley to keep his mouth shut while she tried to get her thoughts together and clear her fucking mind. “Ya ever think about death, ‘bout goin’ back home to t’ones ya’ lost? I think ‘bout it all t’time. Can’t even sleep properly anymore, close m’eyes and see Jem’s eyes, that’s all, fuckin’ haunts me.” If she didn’t shoot Walsh then she knew she would just get arrested and thrown back in jail and she couldn’t have that, she couldn’t be one more day without Jem in her life.

Adam clears his throat and finally speaks again. “Kid, you’re not thinking straight; you’re high on dust and it has your mind all messed up. You miss Coughlin, I get that, I do. I miss my mum but you can get through that and move on, no one else has to die or get hurt. If you put that gun down and let Detective Walsh go then we can cut a deal, for offing Douglas McRay.” A bargain wasn’t always a bargain, not when she had no one, nothing or anything to look forward to in her future. She was a suicidal coke head on a ledge and nobody was talking her down.

Rough fingers squeeze the trigger and the gun emits a loud popping sound, two shots; one in the chest and the other in the stomach. Walsh had cringed and looked down thinking that it was him that had been shot and it wasn’t. A long sigh of relief passed through his lips and Shiv looked down at herself, eyes watered and blood pooling from the two wounds that had torn through her body. She swallowed hard and she stumbled back against the wall, gun falling from her hand as her back slid down the wall, legs now out in front of her as her hand pressed against her stomach. Frawley called in the all clear, a team hauling ass through the door and down into the basement shed to get Walsh out. Frawley finally saw it then, in her eyes, the look of happiness and relief.

Adam Frawley asked for someone to call an ambulance as he knelt down beside the bloody and near lifeless woman, hand reaching to apply pressure. “No… don’t” Her voice was a croak and her lips formed into a small smile, “I’m goin’.. home…” The body beside him turned lifeless and Adam checked her pulse and then checked for breathing, head shaking as he stood. A reel played in her head, every memory came flooding back in one quick movie, the first time her and Jem fought to the last time he made her smile. Her childhood memories of stealing candies from shops and running away so fast that they all thought their feet might fall off; she could finally see his face again.

Frawley mutters, “Love, it’s a hell of a thing.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-

A hand tugged hers, cheers and loud banter echoed through the brightened room; unable to see where she was at first. Jem’s face appeared with a smile, a Budweiser in his hand as he sat around their table at the bar, drinking and laughing. “ ‘Bout fuckin’ time.. Welcome home Shiv.” That was Gloans and the hand tugging hers was Jem’s, pulling her down and onto his knee, smiling that grimacing Coughlin smile on his face.

“Welcome home, sweetheart.” Jem spoke, handing her a beer before one of his arms came tight around her waist and held her close. “Ya’ did a good job, fuckin’ put those assholes in their place. I missed ya’ baby, let’s celebrate and paint the fuckin’ town red.” Wet lips pressed against hers, muscular arm tightening as much as it could around her waist and a smile shared between their kiss.

They painted the town, drugs, clubs and enough alcohol to fill a lake. It was like nothing ever changed and whether this was heaven or hell it was fucking sweet, sweet victory. Jem and Shiv sneaking off to the bathroom to screw each other senseless while Doug enjoyed a paid for lap dance, curtesy of Jem while Gloans and Dez danced around like they weren’t going to see tomorrow. Jem came back with his girl a while later and stood up on the table and raised a beer in hand.

“Here’s how….”


End file.
